


Growing Roses While Your in Love...

by sebaciel_hikakao123



Category: idek tbh - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebaciel_hikakao123/pseuds/sebaciel_hikakao123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this is basically a mini-story.... for now. It is a small portion of my love-life (which if I may add, has been horrible half of the time XD). I may end up making some of it a story, but it all depends on you guys. So without anything else to really say, here is my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animefollower](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=animefollower).



> Well I need to find a way to get this off my chest. I suppose that this is the nearest and easiest way to release what I need to say, and practicing my story writing skills for my English Class! XD So don´t judge me, this is basically a small and non-private (obviously) journal. Well I hope that some of you guys like it, although I know that this might suck, so just a heads up, but please no haters. If you wanna be a hater, just go hate someone else because I don´t need anybodies inappropriate remarks. One thing I would appreciate though is if you guys would be mini-helpers, and I may turn this into a normal story/ fanfiction, instead of a journal, so if you want it to become a story, then just comment your suggestions, and I will try to follow as many as I can alright?

He was about 6 feet tall....I felt so short, but after a while, I learned to embrace it. His first hug was just like any other, quick and had no real meaning I guess. Once we got to know eachother we obviously hung out more often, at lunch, after school, during summer. It was pretty fun. Although I loved him as a close friend, I never knew, and I'm still finding it hard to believe that he means this much to me right now. I thought that he would just be a friend throughout high school, but as usual, when fate wants to take control you can't really stop it. Of course, I don't mind what fate has done. But along with all the wonderfully splendid things it has brought, it has also brought me a lot of pain and suffering. My best friends know this the most. They always try and cheer me up, sometimes they succeed, sometimes they don't. It all depends on how bad the situation is.....


	2. Looking At It All From The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then I met her and she changed my life, but only in the best way!  
> Bold: Maalik  
> Italics: Me

_So here is the beginning of the flowers journey, let's take a close look at the seed where it all grew from....._

I always enjoyed his company, so I decided that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to hang out more often. So we started hanging out before and after school, during school, basically as much as we could. We would occasionally walk to my baby brother's school and sit there until my mother arrived. We would laugh and joke around like the greatest friends, we would do routine prank calls and watch _Butler_ _'s Against Humanity_ and just having a great time in general. We would watch a bunch of _Ouran High School Host Club_ and obsess over the brotherly love moments together. (Which brings up a point, I ship the Hitachiin twins together, they are my true OTP besides Sebastian and Ciel.) During summer, I met her....... Irene, my one and only Hikaru Hitachiin. Thanks to an _OHSHC_ group chat that my friend invited me to on KIK.  It all started with a simple message in private message, asking, "may we role play?". We immediately began role playing and hit it off with a great start and decided that we should get to meet each other outside of our characters view, as she and I spoke more, the more interest I found in her. When the time came and I believed I thought I found the ideal role player and best friend, I told my guy best friend, Maalik, his reaction was a bit of jealousy. "Of course....but come on, she loves my role plays and I love hers, and she writes great fanfics! You should read them, later I can give you the link. Ok?". I tilted my hip to the side and poked his tummy, "Are you mad at me?" **"No..."** , he said with a monotone voice as he stared at a wall, the color in his face had completely flushed from all its color. "Are you sure that you are Ok?". **"I waited too long to tell you..."** he looked to the side and began to blush a bit before running off to his friend who had arrived just in time to save me from starting a really awkward comment that would lead to an extremely awkward conversation.


	3. More about Hikaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things slowly began to turn in a different direction.....

I went on KIK to see my favorite Hitachiin, Hikaru. She always cheered me up, especially after our role plays. Hikaru was always very thorough in her way of conveying her sense of emotions throughout. It was an amazing experience every time. I was, of course, still a newbee at role playing I learned a wide variety of techniques to enhance my abilities. Irene had always been ideal to me for many reasons. The first being that I admired and.......maybe even adored....... her role plays, and our conversations were also always lengthy. Irene had a great sense of humor. Despite her having a semi-perverted side, which I most definitely grew to love practically immediately because it made me laugh. It wasn't perverted In a bad way, it was more joking and playful just to lighten up some odd or dull conversations. I eventually fell in love with everything about her, her voice, her complexion, her personality, everything. The butterflies I got from talking to her were incredible and just inexplicable. It was always the best feeling ever. As we talked throughout the year it came to the point of excitement for me....... she asked me out and I eventually agreed but because I was sort of shy, I wasn't always as open as I was in future experiences. I never thought we would get as far as we did, and it still comes as a shocker to me. 


	4. Writing Poems as I count down my Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to spend the time? I know! I shall write poems and simply sing my heart out until my twin arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal: Me  
> Bold: Rizzah

_Poems... I normally only wrote them when I was depressed..._

  _But this time it was because I was more than just head-over-heels in love..._

_After a while she asked me out and I said yes, which eventually led to a month of eager planning and anticipating her arrival._

I wrote a long one, it's quite simple, but it was exactly how I felt. Eager and anxious.....what else did I feel as I counted down her days until my visit? Scared? No. Nervous? Perhaps... All I knew was that I couldn't wait for her arrival! What should I wear? Will she like her gift? What if she doesn't like me when she sees me in person? Nah, that's silly! She will love me no matter what, she said that was a promise... Not that people actually keep promises anymore, but she is different and I know it. It's getting really hard to resist being in my house just counting down the days... I just wanna smother her in damn hugs and cuddles, what about a tackle hug? Ok Crissy, calm down.... Breathe. One two three, one two three. Ok good. Now... Let me start getting ready. And while I am calm let me find another way to release my excitement: art and poems, but I never write poems in this emotion but who knows, maybe I might be good at it. "Hey Rizzah! Wanna read something I made?!"  **"What is it?"** "It's a poem!" **"About your twin, and lover, Hikaru?"**  "Yup! Wait lover...? She is my girlfriend now! " I said as I broke into a little fit of happy jumps and a small squeal of utter joy, and she shortly did the same. **"It's about time, you know! I knew it was going to happen sooner or later!"** "Well it happened about two months ago, but I sorta forgot to tell you", I said as I giggled. Rizzah smacked my head and pushed me over as she stepped back, crossed her arms, and cocked her hip to the side, **"And you forgot to tell me... You are such a baka at times Cristina."** She sighed and sat down. "Oops? Haha" I purposely laughed again as I took a seat and she glared. She does remind me a bit of Amber to be honest, she has even started acting like her lately, but without the romance factor obviously. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may post that poem in the 5th chapter, so yah... Just leaving that heads up there!

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best, but I am just beginning, hopefully I get better as the time comes and goes.


End file.
